This agreement between NIAAA and NICHD provides funds in support of the Best Pharmaceuticals for Children Act (BPCA) which is led by NICHD on behalf of NIH. The overall purpose of the BPCA is to improve the safety and efficacy of pharmaceuticals for children. The Act establishes a process for studying on-patent and off-patent drugs for use in pediatric populations, and to improve pediatric therapeutics through collaboration on scientific investigation, clinical study design, weight of evidence, and ethical and labeling issues.